random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy of the Star Shinobi
This is a project by SeHakurei. Ask him for permission to edit this page (no permission needed to fix spelling/grammar). is a fan-made crossover of Touhou Project and Senran Kagura by SeHakurei. It takes place after TH15.5. Plot Summary A mysterious entry has appeared on Gensokyo and has summoned girls from another world, said girls being shinobi and willing to help the Heroines in Gensokyo, and solve the mystery... Gameplay The game plays slimarly as your everyday Touhou game, a danmaku shoot-em-up where players must avoid bullets while shooting enemies down, along with bosses with several phrases. Slimar to Inperishable Night, the heroines are paired in teams, with a Gensokyo Heroine (a Touhou chracter) and a Shinobi Parenter (a Senran Kagura character) Playable Characters Shot Types WIP Bombs WIP Stages STAGE 1: Breeze though the eastern plains *BGM: Spring's Wind Breeze A green plain localized near between the Hakurei Shrine and the Myouren Temple, the heroines encounter Ichrin Kumoi with Yozakura, who are just as confused and accuse the heroines of the incident, upon being beaten, Yozakura and Ichirin apogolize for mindlessly accusing the heroine and let the heroine pass past them. STAGE 2: The Buddhist Temple of the Eastern Plain *BGM: Buddhist's Religious Dance Inside the Myouren Temple, the player confronts Shou Toramaru and Imu, who think the heroines are invading the temple and attack them. After defeating them, the heroines continue traveling inside the Temple until they encounter Murasaki and Byakuren, the heroines ask how did this incident occur, resulting to Murasaki get nervous and Byakuren blames the heroine for causing such thing, causing Murasaki and Byakuren to fight with the heroine. They explain they don't know, either and apogolize after being defeated. STAGE 3: Floral Field of the Youkai Mountain *BGM: Rise and Shine - The Flowers of another world Upon leaving the Myouren Temple, the heroines head to a flower field, where they encounter Tewi and Hibari, who playfully fight with the heroines, upon defeat, Tewi and Hibari retreat, citing it was fun to fight, eventually, once the heroines get close to a river near Youkai Mountain, the group encounters Nitori Kawashiro and Minori, who also want to fight playfully aganist the heroine. STAGE 4: Snowy Rocks of the Mountain *BGM: Illusionary Traveler though the Youkai Mountain While climbing to the top of the Youkai Mountain, which was under a bad snowstorm quite badly, the heroines either confront Reimu and Asuka, or Marisa and Katsuragi, who believe the other heroines are behind the incident, resulting into a danmaku fight between them, after defeating Reimu and Asuka/Marisa and Katsuragi, they realize the others don't have anything to do about the incident, but the heroines notice a strange gap in the mountain and enter. STAGE 5: Odd Boundary Located in the Mountain *BGM: Illusionary Domination The Heroines find themsleves in a warpped version of the Netherworld, where there's a pretty bad snowstorm just like in Youkai Mountain. Ran and Naraku notice the heroines and realize they're the ones looking for the ones behind the incident, so they try to stop the heroines. Upon being defeated the first time, they retreat until the next stage. STAGE 6: The Climatic Boundaries of the universe *BGM: Harsh Truth of the Universe The heroines search though the Cherry Blossom Trees attempting to look for the one behind the incident, only to be stopped by Ran and Naraku once again, who are once again defeated by the heroines, they finally find who was truly behind the incident: Yukari Yakumo, who was backed up by Kagura in her True form. Yukari and Kagura only did the incident because Yukari thought it would be interesting to have some shinobi in Gensokyo, then she battles the Heroine. STAGE EXTRA: South Skies of the Boundary World *BGM: Blizzard Flowers ~ Cherry Flowers After defeating (and hanging out with) Yukari and Kagura, the heroines are asked to fight a pair of high-level youkai who are aided by high-level shinobi near the True netherworld. Making their way to the True netherworld, the heroines confront Kurumi and Mirai. Endings Main Game Endings WIP Bad Endings WIP Stage Extra Endings WIP Bosses Midbosses Main Bosses Category:Makomi's Projects Category:Video Games Category:Senran Kagura Category:Touhou Project